


Vloggers At First Sight

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae is a known vlogger in the UK. She first filmed those videos for therapy, but now she keeps recording them for her followers. One day, after having a few pints with her friends, she discovers TunningLife is following her. Involves social networks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is kind of a funny love story. About a girl... and a boy too. This is not the kind of love story everybody is expecting. There won't be kisses, there won't be hugs, and there won't be none of romantic things... Not until the end, I hope. But let me introduce them at the proper time.

“RAE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE? ARE YOU TALKING ALONE AGAIN?” Linda screams while heading upstairs, opening her daughter's room door to see her, as always, speaking to a camera. “What are you doing?” She says more quietly, staring at her daughter with an amount of clothes in her arms. “I told you. If you want me to wash your clothes, be less a pig and start behaving like a woman.”

“Whatever mum...” She says, grabbing the camera and turning it off.

“Don't whatever me, Rachel.” Linda points at her with her index finger, threatening her. “I'm tired of cleaning your dirty clothes when you're on your period. How many times did I tell you to wash your panties in the sink of the bathroom? It's starting to be disgusting.” She moans, leaving her daughter alone again.

The daughter mimics the mum when the older leaves the room. Then, again, for the second time this afternoon, Rae switches on the camera. She puts it on the top of the shelf and records again. No. She can't. Because her mum has put her stuff over her bed, so she puts it inside the wardrobe and now, she can do her job. She makes sure her bedroom looks good enough, because a lot of people is gonna see it and she doesn't want to be remembered as one of the lazy girls who can't tidy her own room before recording anything.

“Hiya. This is Rae again with another video about self-confidence!” She stops. She stops recording and press the REC button again. “Helloooo everyone! Thank you so much for the lovely comments and e-mail you've been sending me since the last video I uploaded. I've read all your stories and I'm planning on filming some of them in the next few weeks, so stay tuned! As you all know, today is the confession day vlog and lots of people have asked how was my first date with the boy I used to fancy. And that's what I'm gonna be talking about today. How I fuckep up my first ever romantic date with the fittest lad in Stamford. As usual, I'm not gonna say any names to respect my friends’ privacy, so let's talk about... Matt.”

This is Rachel, although she hates to be called by her full name. She likes to be called Rae. It suits her better. She's just a normal lass living in a small town with her mates and her mum, and her now husband Karim (who is from Tunisia by the way). She just 16 and she has found something she enjoys doing, something she likes better instead of thinking of suicidal stuff. Her therapist Kester told her to try new things. We are in the technology century and it must be something for Rae to have fun and have a good day (and life, of course). That's why she's making videos online. She found it a bit weird at the beginning. She is quite fan of some vloggers, and he didn't realise she'd be perfect to give advice to other people about problems she had to deal with in the past. She is now the role model of so many people... you can't imagine. She feels completely full of love and self-esteem when she uploads a video on Youtube and then, at the end of the day, she opens her tag and watches the amount of likes and comments she has in it. It's massive!

“Matt... He's like... The unachievable lad you will ever meet. Seriously. Not kidding. He's into his music as well. We were the perfect couple, my friend used to say. But it didn't work. We were friends since a couple of summers and then, after a long day in the swimming pool, he comes to me and tells me he likes me. That he wants us to be together. It was crazy at first, but I was totally in love with him. We went to this coffee shop outside the cinema and it was awful. Worst date in my entire life! I was unexperienced in the field and my best friend told me some tips fir it. Now, I'm gonna tell you IN MY EXPERIENCE how the date has to be. First of all, be yourself. That's the most important thing EVER. Trust me. My friend dressed me up like a teenage whore (in case I had to chance to get the D), the make-up was horrible that, by the end of the date, my eyes were something similar to the eyes of a Panda. You know, a boy making jokes about you getting some bamboo is not funny at all. Especially when all you want him to do is shut his mouth and kiss him all night.”

She starts to move her hands, having more support for her speech and feeling more comfortable.

“Fourth, but not less important, don't drink too much. I couldn't stop drinking coffee and one is fine, the second one is good too, but then, when the waiter comes with the third one, you can't force the Mother of Mature of wanting to do her thing. So I had to go to the bathroom. You all know what happens with that amount of coffee in your stomach. It was the mega period of shit. Obviously, the whole thing about drinking is alcohol too. Too much booze won't help you. Unless you want to feel sick in front of it. But I'm sure that won't be the case.”

Third more tips for the first date and Rae is done with the video. It's not her best video, but it will work. She has to upload something and with her mum downstairs, she can't repeat the video 24542 times.

“And that was it for today. Tell me what you think about it on the comments below, more advices and experiences would be very much appreciate it. If you want me to talk about other stuff I've never filmed, you can send me an e-mail at _raeasinrachel@vloggers.com_ , commenting it on this video, you can ask me on my Facebook page, my Twitter account... that I leave you the links here. See ya!”

She grabs the camera and switches it off, taking the memory card from it and inserting it on her laptop. She opens some files, watching them carefully and then, she opens her editing programme. She spends around an hour and a half editing the whole video, inserting at the end the credits, logos, etc.

She logs in in her Youtube channel, reading a few more comments on her last video and uploads the new one. It's gonna be uploading for an hour, so she picks her phone and texts her friend Chloe.

'Fancy a pint?'

She waits until her friend tells her to meet her in the pub at 7. Half an hour later, she's there, not expecting to see her “Matt”, the one that she mentioned in her new video.

“Hey, Archie...”

“Hello Rae. How are you?” He responds with a bright smile on his face. He always do that. No matter what, he's always kind with her. And she's happy.

The true story of their break up was because she found out he was gay. And nobody knew that. Archie made her swear him not to tell anyone, not until he found out how to tell the gang. She made him a promise, and she's still keeping it.

“Not bad.”

She goes to the bar, ordering a beer and coming back to the table where the gang is. She sits between Chloe and Archie, and they start talking about their last week of school.

“So, what are we gonna do this summer?” Asks Izzy. She's been thinking about going to Butlins this year. With no parents.

“I'd like to go to Bath” Archie, the geek of history stuff, hasn't gone to Bath to see the Roman Baths.

“Archie, don't be so boring. I wanna rest, not visit history things with you...” Chloe says taking a sip of her pint.

“Excuse me my Lady. It's better going to the beach and burning myself doing nothing.” They will never agree in anything. It's a fact.

“And you, Rae? What do you wanna do?” Izzy turns her eyes to her, smiling.

“I dunno... I wasn't thinking of going anywhere. My mum hasn't got a lot of money and she won't give me. She wants me to apply for a job for the summer if I want to go somewhere... You know, I don't earn so much money making videos...” She shrugs, drinking the rest of the pint and having a look at her phone. A text from her mum is on the screen. “Sorry mates, I gonna go. Mum wants me to buy things for tomorrow so I gotta go.”

She says goodbye to all her friends, leaving the pub and going to the supermarket near the London road. She picks some red cabbage, milk, tomatoes and some groceries for herself. She walks home while humming the new song of Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds. She arrives at home around half eight, and her mum is still cooking in the kitchen, so she leaves the stuff on the table and goes after her little sister, giving her a brief kiss on her small forehead.

“Little munchkin, have you eaten?” She grabs her little hands, making her dance a little bit.

“Why don't you give her a bath, Rae?” Says Linda from behind.

She grabs her sister and puts her in her arms, going to the bathroom upstairs and preparing everything. She measures the temperature of the water and then, she baths the little one. She always enjoys these little moments where she can spend time alone with her little sister. When she grows up, she will be in Uni and she won't be able to do those things with her for a long time. When they're finished, she dresses the baby, taking her downstairs. Rae prepares herself a sandwich, telling her mother she has to do stuff for school and she'll be working upstairs.

She goes to her room, eating her dinner and opens her laptop, checking that her video is new uploaded and it's working perfectly. She reads the few new comments left, and smiles at some of them. She recognises some of the users, because they always leave nice comments about herself and her opinion about stuff.

 **Caro874:** I love you and your confidence, Rae!

 **Titanium_:** Can't wait for the next one. You make me laugh more than me girlfriend. Will you wanna date me if I break up with her? I joking ;)

 **EddieWest:** You're amazing! Will I see you someday? You could fix a date and a place to meet all your fans. What do you think?

She laughs at some of the responses, and awes at some others. Suddenly, a new notification appears on top of the screen. She opens the tab, reading her new follower.

“Oh my God! OH. MY. GOD!” She stands up, jumping over her bed, over the chair and giggles. She comes back to her desk, sitting again on the chair and reads it again.

 _TunningLife_ is now following you.


	2. Chapter 2

_TunningLife_ is now following you.

Is it any kind of joke? Because it's NOT funny.

Rae is sitting on her desk, reading again and again what it appears on the screen of the computer. TunningLife. TUNNINGLIFE. HE'S FOLLOWING HER. Oh Jesus! She smiles widely, jumping over her bed while Dancing Queen is playing inside her head. She makes a sort of choreography of the film Meryl Streep did a few years ago. This is her day. THIS IS HER MOMENT. She sits again on the chair after dreaming she's a Hollywood star and she can't stop giggling without keeping an eye on her new notification.

For those who don't know who TunningLife is, he is a boy. A lad. A handsome lad. One of the most famous vloggers in Youtube in the whole British Island. And he's now following her. A BIG FUCK YEAH TO RAE! His name is Finn, and he's from Manchester. He has this accurate and Northern accent that makes Rae break in a million pieces. And of course, his Youtube channel is about music. About cool music. And Rae loves it. He has great taste in music, although some of his choices are not the best ones. She always criticises that in his comments. And he had liked some of them, and he even replied at one. It was a Babylon Zoo song. The only reason she had lined on his video was because of his beautiful face. That's it. He's into the Madchester wave, so he has good taste with The Stone Roses, The Smiths... He's always telling how his dad introduced him all his knowledge about music. And Rae's sure he could show her some of his knowledge about... other stuff. If you all know what I mean.

Apparently, Rae is freaking about it that much that she doesn't recognise the red number one in the corner on the screen. A new message has been sent. She dances, screams against a cushion and pretends to be a member of ABBA, and then, she sees it.

“No... no...” She tries to tell to herself.

 _TunningLife_ has sent you a new message.

She can't help the cry that leaves her mouth. A message. A new message. From TunningLife AKA Finn.

_'Hello! My name is Finn and I couldn't stand not being subscribed to your channel before. Some friends have told me you're an inspiration for so many people... And I finally know why! Just wanted to let you know that I'm now a fan of yours ;)_

_PS: I love how funny and sincere you are. Can't wait for the next videos :)'_

She has to reply to this. But how?

_'Hiya! Thanks for the message, Finn. It's really kind of you to send me this message. People like you make my day (even if it's almost 10pm). It's wonderful seeing people such supportive and nice with other youtubers and stuff... And'_

A new tweet has appeared on the next tab, so Rae stops writing the message and goes to check who that is. It will be maybe a fan, or Archie, or some spam twitter account that she doesn't give a shit.

 _TunningLife_ is now following you.

You know when people say the planet is gonna explode and everybody is gonna die? Well, that's the moment. The Mayans were right. The end has come, but not because any natural scenario or earthquakes... no. The end has come because of Rae's massive orgasm. She's been waiting for this moment. This day. The day that she can finally give a follow back to him. She had the faith that he was going to follow her sooner or later. AND THE DAY HAS ARRIVED!

She instantly clicks on the following button, checking his profile afterwards. She checks she has another notification, so she goes to see it with her biggest smile.

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** You're awesome! Loving your videos, girl ;)

She stands still, doing nothing but reading the tweet over and over again. She bites her lips and types as quick as she can.

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** I was about to reply to your message. Thanks for the support xx

If Linda came upstairs and took a look at Rae, she'd think Rae has taken a bite of the Sun because of the lighted smile she has on her face. She comes back to the message page, wanting to finish the text.

_'And you too have nice videos. You have a cool taste of music'_

**Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** Don't bother... It was nothing. Just wanting to let you know how amazing you are!

He... he's telling her she's amazing. Amazing is a good thing. A massive thing. Rae's eyes are sparkling right now.

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** You are, too. I'm not the only one who has a cool channel. You film nice stuff :)

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** I think I've seen some comments of you, am i wrong?

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** Oh yeah. I've left a few ones... Just telling your music taste is shit sometimes xP

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** Oi! I have the better taste of music in England!

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** You know as much about music as my mum...

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** But you're still watching my videos. Why would you do that?

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** You have nice stuff, though... But I have a superior knowledge of music :)

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** You wish...

 **Caro @Caro13FL TunningLife @raeasinrachel:** Aww! Do you know each other? I love you!!

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** What was that? LOL

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** Don't try to miss the subject haha

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** I'm not. I've told you. I know cooler stuff than you xx

 **CharlotteSixty @Char60 @TunningLife @raeasinrachel:** Finn you're so hot! I love you! Will u b around MC this weekend? Wanna see u xx

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** Your fans want to meet you ;);)

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** Better if we meet each other so you can show me some cool music.

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** You should show me too. But no raggae ;) I already know when you use it haha

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** Hey! That's not fair! You already know one of my flirty techniques :(((

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** Your fault :(

 **Bellamy4ever @many_ynam @TunningLife @raeasinrachel:** u stupid bitch don mess wi' me man alright?? finn only plays raggae 4 me

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel @many_ynam @TunningLife** : LOL

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife** : Now I can’t show you cool music :(:(

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel** : Pity… It would have been interesting… ;)

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** Oi! I know a lot of music! I can show you whenever you want!

 **Bellamy4ever @many_ynam @raeasinrachel @TunningLife** : u bitch stop flirting!!!! I’m his only one so stiop

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** What’s wrong with u girlfriend, boy???? ._.

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** What girlfriend?

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** The one telling me to shurrup???

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** Oh…. I’m not reading my mentions hahahaha

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel** : Dickhead… haha

The amount of mentions has got bigger and bigger since her conversation with Finn started. Those crazy fans of him are out of their minds. They’re worse than her own mum…. And it’s difficult to arrive at Linda’s level of craziness.

 **Bellamy4ever @many_ynam @raeasinrachel:** u r a bitch u fat cow

 **Finnlover @finnslover @raeasinrachel:** what do u think ur doing talking to Finn like that??? He doesn’t like that stuff alrigh?

 **Lovingthemancunianboy @lovingthemancunianboy:** jabba go feed urself no one wants u here

 **Sarah Jay @SarahJay:** let my man alone u filthy bitch and go fuck another. Oh no, bc ur disgusting and ur an instantly turned off

Rae reads every tweet with no interest, and closes the tab.

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** So? When are you gonna come and see me? *^*

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** Oh, I’d like to say soon… Although it would be a long journey and I don’t have a place to stay there… :(

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** U have a place if u wanna :)

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel** : Nah, it’s alright

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** I mean it. Come whenever u want. Free room for you :)

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel** : What do u want me to give u in return, lad?

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** Whatever u like ;)

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** Oh, I see……… ;)

Rae opens the conversation with him in another tab and reads it carefully again. She can’t avoid giggling in some of his sentences and because of the flirting. She doesn’t know if he means it or not, although since she has gained confidence with herself, she doesn’t mind flirting with boys too. She won’t probably meet him ever. It’s never going to happen, so what’s wrong about flirting and teasing him a little bit? She’s not killing someone…

More mentions appear on her mention tab in Twitter. 36. 37. 40. In crescendo. She reads some of them again, but she doesn’t pay attention to anyone afterwards. Some of her mentions are from Finn, or Finn’s twitter is involved.

 **Sally Cinammon @SallyCinammon_75 @raeasinrachel @TunningLife:** what r u doing finn? Why u flirt w/ her? She’s uglyyyyy

 **Elena @El1384 @raeasinrachel:** u probably wanta fuck w/ him but ur gonna kill him with your weight fat biiiich

Enough. This is _enough_.

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** Your fans are lovely, Finn.

 **Finn Nelson TunningLife:** Fans? Those are not my fans LOL

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** Beautiful tweets I have. Now I can’t see my own fans’ tweets… ¬_¬

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** My apologies, my lady :(

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** You’re gonna make me blush -//-

 **Finn Nelson @TunningLife:** I’ve sent u a dm, girl

She leaves the conversation there and goes to check her inbox. She receives some private messages on Twitter every day, but the first one she sees it’s from him. She clicks over his name and reads the small text in it.

_“Sorry about the fans. They’re crazy sometimes, u’ve seen it. Don’t believe a word they say. They’re always mean with everyone I talk to. Btw, twitter is awful. Add me here 5444384386”_

So… Does he talk to many girls like that? It sounds like he’s always flirting online and it’s not the first time this is happening.

Fantastic! She had thought she was… special? But of course, she’s not. She’s always not.

_“Is that your Whatsapp account?”_

She waits until a sentence in Italics have appeared at the top of the screen. TunningLife is typing.

_“Yeah, so add me. Now! ;)”_

She waits no more and writes his number on her phone. She writes his name on top of the screen and smiles to herself. When she’s done, she opens her Whatsapp app and looks for his name on her contacts list. She clicks with her fingertip on his name and instantly, a new conversation is now opened.

‘Hi…’ She writes quickly.

She sees that he’s been online two minutes ago, so he’s probably gonna answer her soon. She takes the chance to check his profile picture, as it doesn’t look big enough to see his face. When she opens it full, she stands still. She swallows and opens her eyes widely. Finn. With a cigarette on his mouth. Well, letting the smoke air leave from his lungs. A black and white picture.

Now, Rae is in love. Or dead.

A whistle comes from the speakers of the phone and Rae watches a new phone icon on top of her screen. Finn has sent you a message.

‘Hi girl ;)’


	3. Chapter 3

**Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:**  Men can go and fuck themselves.

She types quick, coming back home after having a nice and lovely day with her friends in the pub. As usual, they have met after college to drink some pints in The Swan and chat about stuff from college and some gossip Chloe always has. She’s like Gossip girl but without the website.

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** I’m done with men.

She keeps writing things on her personal Twitter account, receiving some replies in the process that Rae forces to avoid because she’s not in the mood for anything. She just wants to calm herself and lay in her bed while she smokes one of the cigarettes she has stolen to her mum.

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:**  You think it’s funny to take the piss of everybody, don’t ya?

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:**  I really was in a good mood and I wanted to film my next video, but fuck it.

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:** I wish I could punch him as hard as he has done with me. Talking metaphorically, obvs.

8 mentions appear on a new Twitter tab and she goes to check. Although she knows they’re not from her friends, maybe her fans have sent some support messages. And she’s right.

 **Mary89 @mary__89:**  Is everything ok? Hope you’re good! Love u x

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:**  Hello Mary! Have a nice day x

 **Charlie @charlieboss:** Hey Rae! If u want a true gentleman, i’m here. Love u loads x

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:**  So… Nice boys exist? I thought they were like unicorns, living in a fictional world ;) Love u too C x

 **Helen Mason @passionatehelen:**  Hope everythings fine. Wanna talk bout it? Miss ur videos x

 **Rae Earl @raeasinrachel:**  Helen! How r u? It’s alright… Men always taking the piss, u kno’?

She answers some of the twitter accounts she knows. Some of them have followed her since the beginning of her channel. Nice people from around the country who really like the job she does in the Youtube channel. She talks to them daily, on a regular basis.

 **RaeEarl @raeasinrachel:** I wish I could make a good review, but I’m not in the mood for filming atm.

 **RaeEarl @raeasinrachel:**  Sorry… but thanks for the supportive tweets. Much appreaciate it. Love u loads xx

She throws her phone to her bean bag when she enters her room and goes instantly to her bed. She grabs one of her pillows and puts it over her face and screams at it as hard and loud as she can. She’s alone at home, so she doesn’t have to tell anybody what she’s doing. Her phone starts ringing a couple of times, but she’s not in the mood to answer it. It’s probably going to be Chloe or her mum telling she’s not coming home tonight because she has to work at night. If it’s that, Rae will be more than happy to stay at home on her own.

“Oh, hello mum…” She answers the phone, unwillingly.

“Why didn’t you answer my calls, Rachel? I’ve been calling you.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen it…”

“So? That’s why you want me to pay the bills in your phone? For ignoring my calls when I’m trying to be in contact with you? There was a time where phones didn’t exist and-”

“Mum, why are you calling me for?”

“I’m not coming tonight. I’ve got work today…”

“Alright…” She sits on her bed, grabbing one of her fluffy teddy bears and squeezing it in her arms while she still speaks to her mum.

“I left some sausages on the fridge. And there’s salad too. I’ll be back in the morning…”

“Alright, mum…”

The conversation ends with a  _Have a good night, my little chicken_  from her mum. Rae hopes there is no one around her mum at the moment or she’s going to be the most embarrassed girl when she goes to pick her up.

She leaves her room and goes to the kitchen, taking some bread from one of the cupboards and a bar of white chocolate. She checks if there’s anything interesting on a Thursday night on telly but the only interesting thing is a Julia Roberts film. No, definitely she’s not in the mood for watching some random film about how the girl always stays with the man of her dreams. Too surrealistic.

Her bed is the most comfy place in the whole Stamford. She puts the laptop on her thighs and opens Twitter. Loads of mentions that she doesn’t want to read, although makes an effort and answers a few of them. Most of them are asking about her problem, what’s wrong with men and others that are simply haters. She blocks those accounts and keeps reading her dashboard, full of hyperlinks from other vloggers.

Her phone vibrates again against the imitation leather of the bean bag. It almost falls down to the floor but she stands up and catches with her hand. A new Whatsapp icon appears on top of the screen.

_‘You alright, girl? :(’_

She smiles brightly when she sees a new message from Finn. He’s been so sweet with her since they started chatting two weeks ago…

_'Good, yeah’_

But she doesn’t even want to talk to him. Not today. All she wants to do is lie on her bed and curse on the bunch of knob heads she had crossed with an hour ago. She lets her phone on the bottom of the bed and stays there in silence. More beeps come from her phone but she ignores them as she starts to fall asleep.

In order to keep herself awake, she picks up her college bag and takes off one of her history books and opens the page where the exercises she has to do are. She clicks on her word programme and starts typing what it’s going to be a long essay about the consequences of the Wall Street crash in 1929 that affected England.

An hour and thirteen minutes later, she has written almost 1000 words and her phone rings. She puts her laptop on her side and rolls over her bed, taking it and watching the screen.

_Finn is calling.._

She opens her eyes widely and throws the phone to the mattress. The phone stops ringing and she takes it again, checking if her brain has done something wrong and maybe she has read the wrong name. 2 missed calls.

_Finn 20.45_

_Finn 20.47_

She checks the clock in the laptop screen. 20.48. He has called her twice. Rae pays attention and sees the Whatsapp icon on top of her phone and goes to check the new messages. She’s been ignoring social networks since she had been writing the essay.

_'Are you sure?’_

_'Rae’_

_'Are you there?’_

_'Are you okay?’_

His last connection was half an hour ago. She clicks on the keyboard bar to say she’s okay, but the phone starts vibrating in her hands again while it sounds the last Arctic Monkeys single through the speakers.

_Finn is calling._

Now she has to pick it up. She has checked Whatsapp. He has probably seen she’s online.  _Fuck._

“He-llo…?”

“Hiya…”

A sweet but deep voice comes from the top of the device. She bites her bottom lip and she allows herself to lie back down to the bed, making herself more room in between her laptop and her book.

“Finn?”

“That’s my name, yeah…” He laughs.  _He laughs._  And Rae couldn’t be happier to hear his voice. She has heard his voice, but not in that way. Her laptop speakers are sometimes wrong and she can’t pay attention to the details. That’s why it’s crap listening cool stuff in Spotify. Even if the songs are in the highest quality, those laptop speakers are shit.

Now, his voice sounds different. Soft, melodious… sweet.

But, let’s be honest. Why is he calling her? He could have… sent her more texts. Apparently, it’s not enough for Finn and Rae is not going to complain about his decision.

“What are you doing? I mean… Why are you calling me?”

“You weren’t answering…” He makes a weird sound with his mouth, as in shrugging. “I was worried about you…” He answers, simply.

She doesn’t know what to answer to that. Has he been…? Maybe he only wants to gossip because he’s bored.

“Don’t be silly…”

“I’m being honest, Rae…”

She picks some chocolate in her fingers and bites it calmly, hearing his breathing on the other side of the phone. She grins, imagining him the same way she is in her room.

“So…”

“What?”

“Are you angry with me?” He asks with a naïve voice.

Angry with him? Why would she be? He’s as soft and sweet as a marshmallow, she thinks. She hopes he tastes quite the same…

“Angry with you? Why you think that?”

“You’re done with men…”

Done with… Oh.

“Oh, I see…” She laughs at the phone, grabbing again her teddy bear and hugging it as if it’s him. Thinking about hugging him. “I’m not angry with you. It’s just… ”

“What?”

“The amount of pricks Lincolnshire has is uncountable.”

“Why?”

“Nah, I don’t wanna bore you with my stuff…”

“C'mon. Tell me…”

“It’s nothing.”

“It has to be something if you talk about men that way, including me…” She can notice he says that with an offensive tone of voice, although he’s totally joking about it. He knows she doesn’t think that way about him.  _Does he?_

“You don’t belong to that lot…” She whispers sweetly to her phone.

Her cheeks have reddened in a few seconds. Then, she realizes what she has just said. She admits she has flirted with him online.  _Online_. But saying those things to him… Putting that tone with him…

“Surely not…” He whispers to her in the same way.

She had liked him for months. Not in a romantic way, but she did fancy him. She knew him for months because she found out his channel one morning when she was faking being ill to avoid an exam at college. She fell for his songs, his guitar and his lovely and wonderful voice. Although she was attracted to his body (because he really is fit), she liked that he knew his own music. They both had that in common.

“There are these knob heads from my town, this gang of 14 year old lads, that they always say rubbish things to people. I’ve talked about them in a couple of vlogs…”

“Mh?”

“I was in the pub with my mates and after a couple of pints, I had to head home to do stuff and they came from nowhere and well, they said things. Not that I care, but they’re always like that and I have a limit, you know?”

“Are they the ones that you spoke about a few weeks ago? The ones that… That yelled things to you…”

“Yes, but I don’t wanna talk about it. They don’t deserve it…”

“Better if we talk about us?” He laughs softly, making her laugh too.

“Much better, Finnley…”

They had been talking for weeks now, and even if they don’t have the deepest conversations, she has a nice time with him. Knowing how her romantic life has been, Finn is a gift from God. He’s like an angel.  _Her_  angel.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not my best, to be honest… But really, I don’t wanna bore you with my things. You’ll have better things to do.” She refuses to tell him her stuff. What for? She will only bore him with her stupidity and her moans about lads in Stamford that he doesn’t even know. He’s probably being kind, after reading what she has posted online.

“Think about you.” He stops and takes a big breath, letting her know he means that. “And because I’m already talking to you, I could leave that for later…” He giggles nervously, pausing for her to answer him back.

And without knowing, the flirt starts once again. It’s a natural thing in their conversations.

“Don’t think too much about me Finnley or…”

“Or…?”

“Or I’ll have to think more of you than I already do.” She laughs with him, making it a bit of a joke.

It’s not a joke. It’s obviously not a joke. And they both know it.

“What were you doing before I called you?” He asks after a long minute without saying anything to each other.

She stops hugging the bear and throws it to the other side of the bed, laughing quietly to herself and turns her body around, facing the mattress of the bed.

“I was doing my history essay while eating some chocolate in my bed.” She closes the screen of her laptop with a firm gesture of her right hand and keeps talking. “But I’m sure I won’t be able to finish it…”

“Should I hang up and let you finish your work?” His voice changes in mere seconds, turning into a worried one. Maybe he shouldn’t have called her if she was busy. “Are you busy?”

“No!”

“No?”

“No… I just have to write a conclusion… It’s no big deal.”

Their conversation keeps getting bigger and bigger and without realizing, it’s almost 11 pm. Rae has college the next morning, but she wouldn’t mind going without sleeping if she spends the night with Finn at the phone. She takes a glimpse at her closed computer and opens it to switch it on, but the battery is gone.

She moves from her bed to pick the charger and connect the computer when she sees a white spot on the mattress.

“Fuck!” She says to herself.

“What happened?”

“Wait a second.”

She runs downstairs and grabs a wet rag from the kitchen and comes back to her bedroom, cleaning the small spot. She cleans most part of the melted chocolate but the spot will be there unless she launders the big duvet.

“Sorry, I did have to clean my duvet… I didn’t realize I was sitting over the chocolate bar…” She’s still cleaning the dirt with the rag when she hears laughters coming from the other side of the line. “It’s not funny!! In addition, it looks as if it was… you know. The more I clean it, the more it spreads out.”

His laughter is louder than before, and Rae giggles to herself. She doesn’t know if she’s embarrassed about the whole situation, if she should keep making jokes to hear him laugh so openly or shut the fuck up and bury herself on a hole on her garden.

“You’re so funny.”

“Let’s see what my mum has to say when she finds out. That will be even funnier…” She answers with an upsetting tone. “She’ll think I’ve brought some lad in here…” She collects the duvet and holds the phone between her cheek and neck, going downstairs for the third time that night.

“Why would she…?”

“I’m home alone.”

He clears his throat while she switches on the washing machine and puts the duvet inside. She puts the only program she knows and walks to her bedroom again.

“Why didn’t you say something? You know Manchester is not that far from Stamford, don’t ya?” He speaks with a smirk in his face.

“Oi!”

“I’m just suggesting…”

She just laughs at him. She picks a new duvet from her wardrobe and lays on her bed again, checking the alarm clock she has in her bed night table. Almost midnight and she’s still awake.

“Alright… I’d be here talking to you for ages, but I have college tomorrow.” She pouts a little bit, although he’s unable to see her.

“Oh, shit. Is now when I say I’ll call you tomorrow and I wish you a good night?” She grins from ear to ear.

“I suppose…” She puts the computer with her unfinished essay on her desk and grabs her pyjamas, in order to undress herself and change into more comfortable clothes before heading to bed. “I’ll give you a ring tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay… Have a good night, Rae.”

“Good night, Finn…” She lowers her voice, still the grinning in her face.

“Good night…”


	4. Chapter 4

*Beep beep*

Her mobile phone vibrates for the fourth time since she has sat with her friends in the pub. She drags some of her Guinness and checks the new Whatsapp message she has received. She knows exactly who it is. It's the same one who has been sending texts since last night.

_‘Are you with your friends now?’_

She types quickly.

_‘Yes’_

She leaves the phone over the table, near her almost empty glass of beer and takes it in her hands, drinking what’s left. Archie offers himself to buy the next round when Chloe finally arrives. She sits on the corner of the table, which spot has been declared her own for forever; but not before giving Rae a big kiss on the cheek.

“Hi sweets!”

“Hi Chlo’. How did your driving test go?” The blonde shrugs her shoulders.

“I don’t know. I think I’ve done well… They’ll give me the marks tomorrow morning.” She drinks half of her Diet Coke when Archie comes with the drinks. Two Guinness and a Diet Coke for now.

“I should get my driving licence too, but my mum’s not gonna give me the money, so… I’ll have to keep earning the money Youtube gives me…”

More empty pints glasses are on the table. More friends of Archie have come and now all you can hear around the big gang are laughs and bad jokes about some teachers in school.

*Beep beep*

Rae checks her phone, which now is inside her jeans pockets because of the amount of people that are with her at the moment.

_‘What are you doing?’_

She types quickly against the keyboard of the phone and sends the message to him.

_‘Drinkig and laughhing’_

_‘How much have you drunk?’_ He types in less than two seconds after she just dropped the phone against the table.

_‘Not much’_

_‘Really?’_

_‘Sure… Where are ya?’_

_‘Home’_

_‘Doing wha?’_

_‘Playing music’_

_‘I’d kill to be there… This is sorta boring. The jukebox is out of order and the radio is shite’_

_‘You know there’s room in here for ya’_

She blushes. Those kinds of jokes have been around for over a week, and she hasn’t got used to them yet. He was subtle at the beginning of their friendship, but after weeks, his words have been more direct…

It’s not the first time he asks for a trip. He’s already asked her 3 more times to go and see him. The Skype conversations and calls are not enough for him, he says sometimes.

_‘What are you playing?’_

She asks, in order to avoid the way the conversation was leading to. She could keep talking about his room for hours, but not here while she’s surrounded by all her Stamford friends.

_‘I’m trying to play Live Forever on my guitar’_

_‘I REALLY wanta go there now’_

_‘Should I change the sheets of the spare room?’_

There it is: Finn’s cheekiness is rising.  

On one side of the table, Barnie has sat down beside her. She hides her phone under the table for a couple of minutes while the blush is still surrounding her cheeks.

_‘Maybe I should change the ones in my bed, instead…’_

When she opens Finn’s conversation on Whatsapp, her cheeks turn into a red colour. She can feel her body trembling and she bites her bottom lip. Her thumbs are already on the screen, prepared for typing the unknowing answer.

“Rae, your turn!” Barnie yells at her.

She raises her eyes from the screen of her mobile phone and furrows one eyebrow. All the gang is looking at her waiting for her to stand up.

“What?”

“The drinks, baby girl!” Chop gives her a hint of what they’re expecting for her to do and she shows them her thumb up with a smile.

“Sorry, my shout!” She lets the phone on the table and goes to pick the next round of beers.

The pub is full of people, although it’s not Friday or Saturday night. Rae waits against the bar so she can ask for the next round for all the boys in her table and another Coke for Chloe.

Meanwhile, on the table, her phone has been vibrating for a long minute. No one wants to look at the messages because it’s always something Rae has been annoyed to. She hates when people check her stuff, so her friends know about her bad humour when that happens.

Arctic Monkeys start to sing through the speakers of the phone and the screen suddenly shines. It’s a phone call. Well, _missed call_. Again, the phone starts to ring and Chloe takes it in her hands and tests who is the one calling for Rae. Maybe it’s her mum because, as always, Rae hasn’t told her where she is and when she’ll be back home. But no, a name which she doesn’t know appears on top of the screen.

_Finn is calling._

Chloe raises her gaze to catch her friend’s back who is still in the bar, waiting for the drinks. She gives her a quick smile when Rae turns around and she stands up, helping her friend. When they have all the drinks in their hands, she can’t contain herself because curiosity will kill her.

“Who’s Finn?” She tries to sound as normal as possible, keeping an eye on the glasses in order to not drop any of their content.

“Who?”

“I don’t know… You tell me.” She doesn’t want to be burden, but Rae’s her best friend and she’s hurt she has not told her anything about said Finn.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Rae lends the drinks over the table, letting the lads to pick each ordered drink and she comes back and sits in her place while her eyes are still in Chloe. She takes a glimpse to the phone and Chloe raises one eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

“Why did you…?” She picks the phone and hides it inside her jacket pocket, thinking Chloe have stolen her phone and she took the freedom to check on it and look for suspicious conversation or pictures or something else.

“It wasn’t like that, babe…” Chloe answered quicker to avoid Rae finishing her question. “He… called.”

“WHAT?”

Everybody on the table turn their faces to look at Rae, but she makes a move with her hand as if her reaction is not important. She grabs the phone and checks the screen and, effectively, he had called her.

“So?”

“It’s just a friend…”

“You didn’t tell me…”

“It’s a recent friendship, actually.”

“Oh…” Chloe holds herself with the elbows against the table and keeps talking. “And who’s him, then? How did you meet him?”

“He’s been commenting my videos on Youtube and we kinda text each other since he followed me on Twitter…”

Chloe’s face changes and she’s interested in the mysterious lad in mere seconds.

“He’s a fan!” Chloe’s eyebrows make a weird dance while she only raises them constantly for a couple of seconds.

“Kind of, yeah…”

The girls laugh and the phone vibrates again, but it’s not a call now. Rae unlocks the screen and before opening the Whatsapp app, a number four in red appears on top of the design.

_‘Rae?’_

_‘Rae, did I go too far?’_

_‘Are you there?’_

_‘Don’t ignore me… pleeeeeaseee :( :(‘_

“Is it him?” Chloe approaches Rae moving her chair around the table to be on her side and tries to have a look at the device, but Rae Holds the phone up in one hand. “Let me seeeeee!!”

“No!”

“You’re a shit friend when you try, Rae…”

Rae shows her the tip of her tongue and goes to answer to the friend on the other side of the screen, but Chloe has stood up and reads all the conversation the screen reveals.

“Oh my God, Rae!” She sits back on her chair and moves her hands quickly against her chest, freaking out. The smile is spread across her face and she can’t avoid the wrinkles in her eyes because of the grin. “Does he really wanna change the sheets?” Now she’s playing with her eyebrows again.

“It’s just a joke…”

“Yeah, just a joke…”

“I’m serious.” Rae takes the glass of beer and drinks half of the content, staring at her friend meanwhile. “We have this joke of me going to Manchester and staying at his place… JUST as friends…”

“What? He’s from Manchester?”

Rae nods.

“And how did you meet him? You’ve not been there since… Well, since forever.”

“He followed me on Twitter. Actually, he’s been liking and commenting my videos for some time. A few weeks ago, he sent me a message and we talk since then. End of the story.”

“ _That_ message doesn’t look like end of the story, to be honest…”

“We’re just friends, Chlo…”

“And…”

“And?”

“You know, Rae!”

“What do I know?”

“Is he handsome?” Rae keeps still for a few seconds and takes her phone back from the pocket and clicks in some buttons on the screen. Her conversation with Finn is opened but she’s not going to answer now. She clicks on his profile and afterwards, his picture profile. She shows her bestie the picture and Chloe holds the phone a couple of inches of her eyes. “Fuck, he’s really good looking, Rae!”

“He… he’s Finn.”

“Yeah, I’ve already seen it…” Chloe says in an obvious way. She keeps looking at the picture but Rae tries to make her understand what she’s trying for her to notice. “God… What a slice… I wish I could be his fag…” She drools for a whole minute and Rae can’t avoid the laugh that escape from her throat.

“It’s the vlogger, Chlo’…”

“What do you mean by _’the vlogger’?”_

“TunningLife…”

“No!” Rae’s gaze has no hesitation. “No! It can’t be…” Chloe inspects the picture again and with two fingers, she zooms in so she can see better his face. “Holly shit Rae…” The phone vibrates in her hands and, even though she wants to stare at that beauty for the next 10 minutes, she hands Rae the device when a second vibration hits her hands.

‘ _I know you’re there…’_

She smiles after reading the last text and wants to type her answer but some stares are on her. She grabs her drink and finishes in one shot, standing up and taking her jacket with her.

“Right, I’m off lads. Happy Birthday Little Al, have a nice day tomorrow…” She gives him a quick kiss in his cheek and says her goodbyes shaking her hand while leaving the pub. “See ya tomorrow Chlo!”

She puts her jacket on and reads the last text sent by him. She rereads. And again. She hesitates of clicking at the microphone button, but she finally clicks.

“Yeah, I’m here you dickhead.”

“Hello! Are you still with friends?”

“I’ve left the pub and now I’m going home…”

“Were you not having fun or something?” He asks, worried.

“Nah… It was alright. Bored and drunk, mostly. You still playing?”

“Left that an hour ago… Thought I could bother you, but you were ignoring me…” She is 90 per cent sure he’s pouting right now.

“I was with friends, I told ya…”

“You were online. Don’t lie…”

“My friend wanted to see your picture… Not my fault…”

“Why for?”

“She wanted to know who the handsome lad I’m always talking to is…” She laughs at the end of the voicemail before sending it to him. He laughs at the beginning of his.

“It’s something good your friends like me. I won’t have to pass the third degree, will I?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Nelson?” She answers in a joking way.

“Nothing…” His laugh is contagious and she can’t stop the laughter that escapes from her mouth. “Right, but tell me, should I change the sheets?”


	5. Chapter 5

She presses the red rec button in her latest camera and sits in front of it, holding a big but boring cardboard box in her hands. She opens the video with a bright and big smile in her face.

“Heeeeeeello everybody! I know it’s been a long time since the last time I uploaded anything buuuut I have something in return. And for being so patient – because let’s face it, you could have replaced me with some other Vloggers that are as great as me – I have a present for you. A RAFFLE! Yes. You’ve heard right.” She hits the big box with her left hand, chuckling. “And you’ll think: If it’s a tender, why the title is called Unboxing: Saucy edition? Well. I’m subscribed to this publisher and I read all of their stuff and they nicely asked me if I wanted to promote them. Guess what? I accepted.” She uses her two index fingers to point at the box in her lap.  “Now… Let’s begin!”

With the help of her magic scissors, she opens the box in a moment. She doesn’t say much while doing that, as she’s fully dreaming from the amount of books that are in there. She takes a look at every cover. Most of them haven’t had the pleasure to be read by her.

The first book is chosen.

“So… I’m gonna start with… Outlander.” She shows the cover and then, reads what it’s in the back cover. “Year 1945… Claire Randall… Reunited with her husband… Hmm… Hm… She is a Sassenach… And James Fraser, a gallant young…” She has to stop after rereading that last name out loud. “Excuse me but, isn’t that a tv show? Tell me I haven’t dreamt that.” She keeps reading the last paragraph. Her expression changes in half a second from curious to excitement. “Oh God! It is. I’ve seen a few gifs from it on Tumblr and I must say, the show looks so good.” She giggles whilst remembering some of the scenes that appeared in her dashboard a couple of nights ago. “I need to add this to my tv-show-I-need-to-watch-soon list. And quick.”

She holds the book one more time, showing it to the camera and leaves it on top of her desk.

“Okay. Outlander must be my first lecture for sure.”

She grabs a couple more of books and does the same as the Outlander one. She shows the covers and then, reads what it’s about. She keeps showing more books (because the box seems like it has like 100 books just for her) and she reads the inside covers, judging if they look good or not just by reading the plot. Rae has to pick two books and read a couple of pages so she decides if the purchase is worth it. Some of them are given a good mark, although some other doesn’t even reach a 5 out of ten.

“Wow!”

Her expression changes completely after finding out one of the books at the bottom of the box. She smiles mischievously and shows it to the _audience_.

“I can’t believe they’ve sent me this last one.”

A full white cover with the title in black letters appears on the angle of the camera. _Being Orgasmic_ can be appreciated on the front.

“I could do a whole video about this book, I swear.”

Rae glances over some of the pages and giggling while reading some paragraphs. Then, she stands in the middle of the video – she’ll cut that part later- and goes directly to one of her shelves where she has her books. She knows it has to be there. When she finally has her own copy of the book in her hands, she sits back in her desk.

“Here…” She shows the old one, keeping an eye on the folded pages that she marked when she was a couple of years younger. “This, guys, is the peak of erotic novels. I swear to God."

Her old book is full of underscored lines. Sexual lines, in fact. The ones that made Rae horny the most.

“It’s called Being Orgasmic and it’s written by Alejandro MacKay and Tamara King.” She holds the book as if it was a Rubens’ painting. “Don’t ask me if I’ve read any other stuff of these two because I didn’t. They must be a couple or something…”

She turns the book around and intends to read what it’s in the back, but then she puts it with the rest of present she’s got from the cardboard box and speaks about her experience with said book.

“The book tries to sell kind of a women guide to sexual enlightenment. It’s not a novel. Like, it’s not a story of two people falling in love and having dirty rough sex.” She doesn’t even realize she’s gesticulating too much.  “It’s some sort of a diary with loads of different entries talking about every aspect involving sex. Having or not having a partner.” Rae plays with her eyebrows, making them move as if they were having some kind of dance. “If you know what I mean…”

She keeps talking about the different stories and explanations the book has in its inside and the reason why people should buy said masterpiece. She could tell that is one of her favourite books of her youth.

“And finally, the last book from today. It’s quite an interesting book actually. It’s called Caesar’s Last Love and I read it a few years ago too. Written by Wesley Pippiatt – who I must say, is a dirty warrior for writing such things about the best conqueror in our history - It’s full of love and beautiful scenarios… Who am I trying to lie? This is pure fan fiction.” She puts the book on her tights, holding it with her hands and taking a look at her locked door. Linda isn’t home. That’s why she’s recording this kind of video. Because she’s on her own at home. She can talk about anything she want without worrying her mum listens too much. “I shouldn’t be talking about this in this particular video but I can’t say goodbye to you all without tell you the true story about Caesar’s Last Love and why it is so important to me.”

“The thing is, when I was still an innocent, young and teenager covered in zits I kept going with this gang that had done everything in the sex environment and I was a cute though depressed virgin. So I decided to gen myself up to it, discovering a new but interesting world behind those pages. And yes, I rubbed my first one reading those pages while thinking of a centurion. And it did go well. _Very well, indeed_.”

“So I inspire you to check it out soon because it’s a really good book for you to read. Aaaand that’s all I think! Please, leave a comment and put a thump up if you liked the video. If you didn’t, don’t bother. Piss off!” She says with a laugh. “I’ll leave all the links in the info box below and the publishing house website too and I’ll see you soon!” She waves her hand in front of the camera, winking her left eye and giving a kiss too, as a goodbye thing.

 

 

Her phone rings once again.

“Rae, could you please turn that bloody thing off? We’re trying to have some dinner in here.” Linda says with a shake of her hand, flipping it around whilst gesturing the table and the family.

“Fine!” She moodily answers.

Her mobile phone have been ringing all afternoon. Archie’s birthday present chat group in Whatsapp, multiple notifications in her Twitter account, Chloe telling her off for not showing at her place before… She can’t even think how she filmed today after having so many plans in her agenda.

“It’s going to be Archie’s birthday soon, isn’t it?”

“In a couple of weeks, yeah…”

“What are you gonna get him? I saw some History books in the market today. Karim thought it’d be a nice present Rae.”

“Yes. Archie likes that.” Karim speaks, although the old-Earl family doesn’t hear him. Or they decide to ignore him.

“We’ve already got him a present, mum.” Rae answers, arrogant.

“What is it?”

“Uh mum, something, alright?”

“Tell me.”

“I’m not telling you, mum. It’s for him, not for you!” She forks her last green beans in her plate and eats them in a bite. She stands up and cleans her part of the table, leaving the small family in the dining room. She cleanses her hands in the kitchen’s sink and walks towards the stairs.

“Where are you going, young Lady?” Linda asks to her daughter, more demanding than an actual question itself.

“My room?”

“Come here with your family, Rae.”

Rae stares at her mum from the frame door and sighs, rolling her eyes in unison.

“Why do you have to be so annoying?” The young girl turns around and walks a couple of stairs up, not even bothering about her family downstairs.

“Rachel!”

“For fucks’ sake…” She stops, huffing.

“Language, Rachel!”

“Right. Whatever… I’m going to bed!” She yells when she’s finally upstairs and closing the door of her room.

She lets herself fall into her bedroom when she approaches it and closes her eyes. Rae grabs the pillow and curls herself up. Her phone vibrates against her trousers fabric. She takes it in her right hand and unlocks the screen with the secret code. A few notifications appear on top of the screen and she proceeds to check them out.

_‘A tenner everyone!’_ Archie’s birthday chat is full of Chloe’s texts. She has paid most of Archie’s presents and she’s the most available at the moment. Plus, she offered herself to do it.

_‘I need all the money by Monday. I need to pay my car insurance!!’_

More texts follow those ones, which she doesn’t bother to read and instead she grabs her nightgown and her pajama and heads towards the bathroom. She undresses herself and takes a long and healthy shower, making sure to put some apple conditioner in her hair.

When she comes back to her room it’s almost nine pm. She switches her telly on whilst she brushes her black long hair and sits in her bed, making herself comfortable in between the sheets. She checks her phone again after watching a new interaction in Twitter has appeared in her illuminated screen. And it’s in that moment when she sees it.

_‘Need to talk to you…’ 20.06_

_‘You there?’ 20.13_

She quickly opens the Whatsapp and his fingers into high-speed mode.

_‘Was in the shower, sorry :(‘_

He takes his time to reply this time. Finn is typing… Finn is online. Finn is typing… Finn is online. Finn is typing… Finn is online.

_‘Thought you were ignoring me’_

_‘I wasn’t haha’_

_‘Saw your video right now…’_

_‘What do you think, huh?’_

_‘Hold on a minute’_

She patiently waits for the beep of her phone once again, but after five minutes she desists and puts her attention on a soap opera that is on telly in that moment. Her phone rings with a different melody this time. Finn’s name appears on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey…” He answers through the other side of the line.

“Such long is your review or what?” She says with a laugh.

“Nah, just wanted to talk to you before heading to bed.”

“Well…” She is about to start talking about randomness when he suddenly remembers he sent her a text an hour ago. “You said you wanted to talk to me before. Has something happened?”

“Ah, no. Not exactly…” Finn starts removing things until he stops. “I’ve checked a couple of Facebook vloggers’ groups and there’s gonna be like a vlogger meeting next month. Just wondered if you were gonna come.”

A vlogger meeting? When did it happen?

“I didn’t know…”

“It’s just a meeting with some other vloggers. No subscribers invited.”

“Sounds excited.” She bites her bottom lip, thinking about the proposal behind his words. “Where is it going to be?”

“London.”

Fuck.

“Fuck…”

“What?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go…”

“Why not?”

“My mum won’t let me go.”

“Is it because you’re on your own? You’ll be with me.”

“Try to explain to my mum you’re coming with me… It would be a plus of why not to go.”

She thinks of some reasons she could tell to Linda why she should go to London in a few weeks forward. Heading there with a boy is not an option unless she wants to get grounded for the rest of her teens.

“You could tell her you’re spending the weekend at your friends or whatever…”

“Anyway, I don’t have money to pay all of that… It’s an expensive trip.”

“I told you. You’re staying with me… You just need to pay your train ticket. The rest is on me.”

“Do you have a place in London or something?”

“I was thinking more of booking a hotel room, girl…” She could come just with that sentence in a repeat mode. “Do you fancy it?”

Her pulse goes through the roof. Does he mean that they…?

“By the way, you’re a bit saucy, aren’t ya?”

“Why’s that?” She asks, laughing. The change of subject calms her down, although not much.

“I didn’t think you read so many books… Especially those ones…” He speaks with a cheeky tone in his voice.

“It’s just one of the many hobbies I have, in fact.”

“Like the other one?”

“Which one?”

“Having fun with those fingers of yours, of course…”

Her face reddens in milliseconds, although a sweet laugh penetrates through her lips.

“Tell me… How could an innocent and prudish girl like you do such a thing behind the sheets?”

“How do you know it was under the sheets? I didn’t say anything about it…”

“You did, though…”

“So, you wanna hear about the mystical orgasm gateway, right?”

“I’d be a pretty good night story, yeah.” She can hear through the mobile phone how he moves around his place, his bed in a matter of fact. The mattress springs are unmistakable.  “Actually, how about you reading me that stuff? The paragraph you used back then…”

“You dirty fucker…” She whispers to him whilst standing up to grab her book with the pages folded. She takes a look through the first pages and when she finds the bit he wants her to read him, she clears her throat.

“Really?”

“Looking forward to it…”

_Marcus Antonius could no longer keep his hands off her perfectly curved rear. The firmness of his tumescence surprised her as she felt blindly behind her, wrapping her fingers around his shaft._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I must have you, Your Highness.”_

She reads all of it with a sweet tone in her voice. She surprises herself after hearing Finn groaning in her ear. It sends tickles all over her intimate area.

“I can’t wait for London, after that…”


	6. Chapter 6

_‘Busy?’_

_‘Not now, but I’ll be’_

_‘You like blue?’_

_‘What?’_

_‘Just booking the room right now. The sheets are blue… You like blue?’_

Her gaze raises instantly in order to check the door half opened. Good. Chloe is not around.

_‘Does it matter?’_

He types something, although he erases and starts writing once again.

_‘No’_

Again, her cheeks are turning into a pink colour when Chloe opens the door of her room with two beers in her hands. She puts them over the desk and picks up some of the bags on the floor, handing them to Rae.

“These are yours.”

Yes, they’ve been shopping all day. Buying make-up, nice shirts and jumpers – because winter is coming – a couple of nice shoes/boots and, the top of their shopping day: sexy lingerie.

When Rae asked Chloe for a shopping day, Chloe stared at her like she was going crazy or something. Rae? Shopping? In the same sentence? Rae excused herself by saying she wanted to do a shopping video, as she never did any Chloe’s videos before. Chloe planned the day and it all had been done.

“Should we start with the make-up or clothing?” Chloe asks her mate, as it’s their first time together.

“We could do both, you know? Two videos, I mean…” Rae picks up her bag of make-up, showing it to Chloe. “We said doing a haul, but there’s this challenge about make-up that could be fun…”

“What it’s about?”

“Make each other’s make-up blindfolded.”

“That’d be fun, for sure!” Chloe gives Rae her back and walks towards her dressing table, picking all her make-up stuff. “Izzy would enjoy being here, too.”

_*Beep beep*_

Rae holds her phone and checks the new notification.

_‘_ _Booked. What you doing?’_

She keeps an eye on Chloe all the time, and trying not to get redden while she’s around.

_‘Preparing a video with Chloe’_

_‘What about?’_

_‘Clothes and make-up’_

_‘Uh, boring…’_

He stops texting her for two long minutes and she starts to worry. Maybe he’s one of those lads who doesn’t like girls with make-up on or whatever. And having a conversation about make-up doesn’t look funny at all. Her fingertips press on the small keyboard of the phone, sending him a new text via Whatsapp.

_‘I might have bought something for you, too…’_

Maybe now, he’s more interested in her.

_‘What did you get me?’_

_‘Something…’_

_‘Clue?’_

_‘Something you might enjoy…’_

“Rae…”

Rae. STOP FLIRTING.

_‘Sounds promising…’_

“RAE!”

“What?” She raises her gaze from the device and Chloe is an inch away from her.

“Are we doing this or what?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

_‘We’ll speak more about later x’_

_‘_ _Tell me. Before you leave. Does that mean you’re coming to London?’_

She checks the message but doesn’t open it. Chloe is preparing the camera, the lighting and the perfect background for the shooting, so she has a couple of seconds left for replying.

_‘Maybe…’_

She puts down her phone, away from her to avoid the urge to answer one of his texts and pays attention to Chloe, who is now finished. They have decided to: First, show the clothing stuff they’ve bought and later, they’d do the make-up thing to each other, so the new clothes don’t get dirty.

As the video is for Chloe’s channel, she makes the introductions, although everyone in this channel knows who Rae is. Obviously, Chloe’s bessie. They start showing their tops, sharing colour preferences, quality of the textile and which brand is best. Later, the bottoms are shown, adding the shoes they’ve bought.

As they have planned, they’re not gonna show the intimate stuff of their new lingerie, as it was something private for each other.

Now, it’s time to record the make-up video so Chloe takes off the memory card of her camera and copies all the video cuts she has in her laptop. She’ll edit tomorrow morning.

The girls grab eye liners, brushes, eye lashes, foundation, and different colours of eye shadow… And it less than ten minutes, their faces are covered in make-up in no particular order. Being blindfolded one at a time. It’s all been laughs and wrong ways of putting the make-up. Chloe had a long but black line all over her forehead because Rae has wanted to put her eye liner, although it has ended in the wrong place. And Rae had massive green eyes and salmon cheeks because Chloe have put much more rouge that Rae already needed.

Now, Chloe is too busy cleaning all the mess in her room that she doesn’t pay much attention to her friend, Rae. Even though, she insists in calling her.

“Chloe…”

“Hm?” She finally answers, turning around her face to look at her.

“I need you to do me a favour.”

The blonde one furrows an eyebrow and sits down in her bed.

“What’s up, babe?”

“I need you to cover me in two weeks… The whole weekend…” Rae’s cheeks redden gradually and she starts flipping her phone over her hands, in a manner of distraction.

“Why?”

Chloe raises her left eyebrow, not having a clue of what Rae is planning in her head.

“My mum will think I’ll be here.”

“Why would she think that?”

“Can you keep me a secret?” Chloe grabs Rae’s right hand and sandwiches in her own, giving her a trustful smile. She knows she can trust Chlo.

“Of course, babe. You’re my best friend. Go on, tell me. What’s going on?” She starts caressing Rae’s hand with her fingertips, thinking the worst situation Rae could be in. “Are you in trouble?”

“I’ll be in London.”

They stop the conversation for a few seconds, letting Chloe process the new information.

“What will you do in London? Is the gang going?”

“I’m… I’m meeting someone.”

“I didn’t know you knew people down there…”

And that’s true. Rae doesn’t know people from down there. She hasn’t even passed across Peterborough yet and she plans in going all the way to London without the knowledge of anyone, just him. And now Chloe.

“I don’t.”

“Then?”

“If… If I tell you this, promise me no one will know.”

“Of course.”

“I’m meeting Finn.” Rae lowly says. Chloe can’t even listen to her.

“Who?”

“Finn…” She repeats, now staring into her friends eyes.

“Finn… Finn?”

Rae nods. She’s scared. She’s scared because telling Chloe could be two things. One, she approving covering her while she is away. Or two, not telling her go in case Finn was a secret psychopath or something like that.

She waits for her friend to react to the newest news. Abruptly, a giggling Chloe jumps all over her as if an invisible injection of excitement has been put in her whilst they were there.

“Oh my God, Rae… How did that happen? Are you two dating and you haven’t told me yet?”

“What? No! We’re not dating!”

“Well… Explain yourself!” Chloe sits down over the bed again and waits patiently ‘til her friend tells her the story about her adventure.

“A few weeks ago, a vloggers meeting had been planned. Apparently, it’s in London and he asked me if I was going to go. Because he is. And…”

“And…?”

“He asked me to come with him.” Chloe’s heart stop for a second, until Rae keeps talking. “I told him my mum wouldn’t let me go and he said you could cover me up.”

“I’ll do that. Don’t worry.” Rae can appreciate how Chloe’s eyes are more shiner now. It’s been a few months since she’s seen her friend being so happy about her.

“He has told me I just need to pay my train ticket, so… He pays everything else.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish I weren’t…”

If Chloe looks shocked, imagine explaining all the same stuff to Izzy. She’d be in a coma for over a year, thanks to Rae Earl and Finn fucking Nelson.

“There’s still one thing, though…”

Rae follows a ball of dust going through the air around Chloe’s room, thinking of the way she should say this without seeming like a… slut.

“He has told me he’s booked the place and… We’re probably going to sleep together.” She realizes when she finishes the sentence how bad those words sound, so she proceeds to explain herself much better. “I’m not saying we’re gonna have sex or whatever. Just that… We’ll sleep in the same bedroom.”

“Holly shit, Rae!”

“That’s why… I bought… the lingerie, in fact.” And with that, all has been said.

Chloe stands up and looks carefully for something in her left bedside table. She searches in every drawer, without success. Then, she moves around her bed and opens the right ones. In the second drawer, she finds what she’s looking for and hands it to Rae.

“Better if you have them, as I’m not gonna get laid anytime soon.” She gives Rae a package of regular condoms, still unopened.

“Do you think I’ll need 12 of them?”

Rae looks at her friend with a scary face. Chloe comes back to the small table and takes a couple of more condoms, now individually. When she hands them to Rae, she explains.

“Strawberry and banana flavour.”

“Chloe!! Do you think we…?” She points at the two condoms that are now in her hand.

“Who knows? Must be prepared, don’t ya?” Chloe roars with laughter with her friend.

Rae keeps the box and the flavour condoms in her bag pack, giving Chloe the biggest hug. Afterwards, she looks for her phone, which is still over the desk and searches for Finn in her chat. She types quickly.

_‘See you in thirteen days x’_


	7. Chapter 7

Her hands have been trembling during the whole journey. She had to drink two lime blossom teas in order to calm her nerves. She’s been sitting in the same spot for about 3 hours and there’s still half an hour left. The journey is long, although not enough to calm herself down.

Thirty minutes left until she’s in London. Until she arrives to King’s Cross station and _meet_ Finn. In real life, not in another app of her phone or Skype or anything like that. A little smile appear on her face the moment she thinks of Finn. She’s going to meet him. Finally meet him.

She wouldn’t mind drinking another tea before hopping off the train.

“Excuse me lady, we’ll arrive in a few minutes. Remember, don’t forget your belongings in the train.”

Rae jumps in her seat when the man approaches her.

“Lady?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

A few minutes left, and the train has stopped in its platform. She checks her phone whether she has got a notification from Finn or not. Nothing. She gasps and puts her bag pack in one of her shoulders and zips her jacket. It’s going to be cold in London, but Stamford is colder. Her scarf is already in its place, the same as her small hat.

She gets out of the train car she has been in and stops herself when her feet are over the platform. She watches to her sides, not knowing the way she has to follow. She decides to follow some other passengers that were with her before and after walking for the longest platform corridor ever, she takes the lift and goes upstairs.

She spoke to Finn the night before, telling him the hour she’d be in London. Even though she doesn’t have any idea where to go and where they’re supposed to be meeting, she’ll wait while buying a cup of tea. Her phone beeps, as always.

_‘Have you arrived?’_

_‘I’m on my way, trying to figure out how to get outta here’_

_‘I’m on the front door’_

_‘Okay’_

Her heart stops beating for an instant. He’s here, waiting for her. She definitely needs to get that tea, and soon.

She turns her head around, watching all the way she’s been walking from the train. Should she come back home? She still can. What if Finn is not what she is been expecting?

When she crosses the front door to the platforms to the commercial station, she has to ask to an officer so he can guide her to the front exit of King’s Cross. He walks her out to the gates and when she finally is _in_ London, she moves her head to both sides. And there he is, standing himself against the cold wall whilst smoking one of his cigarettes.

She swallows, staring at him for a few seconds, putting all her attention to him. People should think she’s creepy because of the way she’s looking at him, but she doesn’t care anymore. She walks once again, approaching him; although he hasn’t noticed her yet.

When she’s already a few meters away from him, he raises his gaze and points to her with his eyes. He grins from ear to ear and takes the last drag before throwing his cigarette to the floor and walks towards her. They stop in front of each other, smiling broadly the two of them, not saying a word. Should they hug? Rae thinks. They have been friends for quite a long time. It would be a nice thing to do, although a bit weird for a first meeting. Maybe a kiss on the cheek? Too informal, but right thing to do. French-kissing each other would do too, though it’d make things awkward afterwards. However, Rae would be up to it after scanning how fit Finn is. She didn’t think he’d be more handsome in person. Shaking hands is not an option. No.

“Hello…” He speaks first. She needs a brief moment to think and react before the situation.

“Hi…” Her cheeks are quite red. Not sure if they are because of the cold or him. He’s pretty. _Very_ pretty. What she didn’t expect is his height. He seems a few inches shorter than her, although it doesn’t bother her.

He moves forward, although letting her some space for her to push him away if he’s going too far. He just leans and kisses her cheek, Rae doing the same. When they decide the kiss is being prolonged too much, Finn takes the chance and brushes his lips against hers corner when he goes back.

“Here, I’ve bought you a brew…”

“You didn’t have to.” She says politely, although she could have killed for some tea a few moments ago.

“It’s alright…” For an instance, his eyes leave her face and stare at his black boots. The courage of finally being with her makes him staring at her once again. “Shall we?” He asks without taking his eyes off her. He shakes his head to one side, guiding her and being him the first to take the first steps to their new place.

“Yeah…”

His hand brushes hers and she freezes when his fingers entwine with her own. He holds her hand tightly, but soft. The top of his thumb fingertip touches smoothly the skin of her hand and it’s a nice touch.

“The hotel isn’t that far from here. You can leave your stuff there and after that, we leave to the meeting.” He watches at his watch and shrugs. “We still have an hour and a half.”

She walks by his side in silence, drinking her now warmed tea. She drinks in little slips, so she doesn’t run out of it soon and she walks with anything left to do. She didn’t think being with Finn would make her be so nervous. He suddenly stops holding her hand, which makes her wonder why.

“Do you mind?” He shows her his small cigarette package and hands it to her, but he denies with a shake of her head. He takes one of the white things in his fingers and put it in his mouth. He light it on and takes a drag. “It calms my nerves…”

She can’t resist herself and asks.

“Are you nervous?”

He replies, simply.

“Yes.” He smokes again, letting the air enter in his lungs and after a few seconds, letting it go slowly. “I had all planned in my head, you know? Meeting you. This isn’t what I was expecting, though.”

She stares at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What are you trying to say?”

“It just… It feels awkward. As if we didn’t know each other?” He has a little laugh, pointing at each other with his cigarette in between his fingers. “I was expecting not getting nervous around you, but the minute I left the train, I shat myself. Not literally, of course. It’s that I’ve been expecting this weekend to happen since months.”

“Me too…” She lets escape from her mouth in almost a whisper. He can sense she’s been nervous too but he doesn’t want to make this whole thing uncomfortable to both of them. It’s _their_ weekend.

“My hands get wetter when I’m nervous.” He speaks once again, laughing to himself. “Don’t say you haven’t noticed…”

“Yes, I did.” He laughs at him, because she has noticed. It doesn’t feel bad, though. It’s cold outside and grabbing a warmed hand is much better than nothing. “I didn’t take you for the shy boy.”

“We’ve been together just fifteen minutes. You haven’t seen enough yet…” He gives her a wink and a laugh, making her giggle and he takes her hand in his once again.

“Will you show me?” Even though she didn’t think about speaking to him in that sort of way, it’s something she has gotten used to. It’s their mode of communication.

“Do you want me to?”

And the nerves are starting to evaporate in the air of the cold Londoner winter, along with their shyness.

The long walk to the hotel becomes to an end. Finn gives her a squeeze in her hand when they’re at the main gates and she follows him. They need to check in first, so Finn goes to the reception desk and asks for the key. Everything has already been paid, so the receptionist doesn’t take much time in showing him the way to _their_ room. They walk towards the lift and if it felt sort of weird whilst being in the train station and coming here; being locked in a small room as a lift is, it’s much more awkward.

The stop holding hands once again, although Finn keeps his hand as nearer to hers as possible. His fingers brush the skin of her wrist softly. He presses the third button and the door being to close.

“How is the journey been?” He asks after a few seconds of being completely quiet inside the elevator.

“Long…”

“Is it the first time you travel that far?”

“If you don’t count traveling to Tunisia in a plane for almost five hours, yes.”

“What’s in Tunisia? If you don’t mind me asking…”

“It’s alright…” She waves her hand at him, as a way of playing it down. “Family’s from there. Well, not blood family. My mum’s married to a Tunisian guy, Karim. We went there to meet my sister’s grandparents.” The lift stops and the doors open before them. They get out of there and Finn checks the number of their room in the key ring. “It was quite a nice trip, actually. Never been in Africa and it’s like a total different place.”

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno… The weather is awesome. They don’t have to worry about always wearing an umbrella everywhere, and the local shops work different, the coin, the clothes… It’s just a different world.”

He lets escape a laugh from his lips and puts the key in the lock when they finally arrive at the door with their number on it. He quickly turns the silver thing to its right and after two rounds, the door opens. He lets her go in first. He goes in after her and closes the room. They make a quick view of the small room and Finn points at one of the doors with his thumb.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back, yeah?”

And he leaves her alone.

She takes her bag off her shoulders in order to take her jacket off. She puts them on the small sofa and walks towards the window, staring to the street beneath her. Some people are crossing the street, without knowing him and her are in that small place, on their own.

Her heart starts to sink behind her flesh and bones.

The flush of the toilet sounds through the bathroom wall and Rae has a seat at the edge of the bed. Her hands start playing with each other, as a way to calm herself down and waits patiently until Finn comes back.

“Do you like it?” Finn whispers, holding all his weight against the wall beside the bathroom. He looks at her with that filthy smile she’s never had the honour to see in real life, just through video chats in Skype. She nods while his body moves until he’s in front of her. She catches her breath and instinctively, she opens her legs to let him in. He takes a step forward until his tights touch hers.

His expression changes, turning into a sweet one. His smile softs progressively, letting his eyes close a little. With the help of his index finger, he touches Rae’s chin, raising it up to him so they can properly look at each other.  

“Are you scared of me, Rae?” He mumbles just a few inches of her face. She takes a deep breath, answering with a gesture of her head.

“No…” He licks his lips with a half-smile, holding her cheek with the half that had held her chin before.

“Good, because you shouldn’t be…” He lowers his head delicately, keeping an eye into her whole expression. Her lungs take more air than they can handle, making her chest to breath in and out frequently because of her nerves in front of Finn.

Unconsciously, Rae leans back on the bed, which Finn takes the advantage of and leans with her too. He erases his smile when his stomach connects with her belly over their amount of clothes and proceeds with the kiss. _Her lips must feel soft and fluffy against mine_ , he thinks. He leans a bit further, being able to breathe her own breath.

“We should go…” She whispers almost against his lips before he has the chance to touch them. She puts her hands on both sides of his waist and stays there, waiting for him to move over. That catches Finn off-guard.

“Yeah…” He says, astonished by her reaction to him. Nonetheless, he stands up again, not before giving her a kiss on her forehead. He puts his clothes in its place, giving Rae some time to be comfortable around him again. He grabs her jacket and hands it to her, opened, waiting for her to put it back. “C’mon!”

Finn acts as if nothings has happened and he shows her some of the stuff they could do during the weekend. He doesn’t have anything in mind, although he has some ideas she might have enjoy if she’s up for it.

“The meeting’s in St. James Park. They had planned on doing it in Hyde Park but apparently there’s Winter Wonderland already as it’s almost December so they’ve changed the location.” He speaks whilst he hands her his Oyster. It’s her first time in the Underground, so she keeps an eye on where Finn is leading her.

“You know where we’re going, don’t ya?”

“I’ve been here a few times, yeah.”

They hop on the underground when it comes and they stand on a corner, as the place is full of people. The journey is not as long as Rae thought it would be, and after changing into a different line, they make it to the park. When they finally go out of the tunnels, in front of them appear the Big Ben in all of its glory.

“Let’s take a selfie!”

Finn rapidly takes his phone off his trousers and clicks on the Camera app and grabbing Rae from the hip and closing the distance between them. He tries to put them together at the same time as the enormous clock appears in the background. He smiles brightly and presses the button when he feels Rae’s ready for the picture. They check it out if they look good enough and Rae goes for his phone, wanting to take it from him.

“What are you doing?” He jumps back, not letting her grab the device.

“Delete it!”

“What? No!”

“I look horrible!!” Rae yells at him.

“You don’t. You look pretty.” Rae pouts at him, even though it doesn’t affect Finn. “Anyway, it’s out first picture together. I’m not gonna delete it, you like it or not.” And with that, he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“I hate you Finn Nelson.” And now it’s him who pouts at her.

A couple songs more and they keep walking to the park, that isn’t far away.

The park isn’t have as many people as Rae thought it would be. It’s supposed to be a meeting. She’s been expecting at least, twenty people, not 6. Finn approaches the group and salutes some of the lads, because apparently they know each other. Of course, he introduces her and some of them know her. She’s subscribed to two of them, only.

After an hour chatting with them, the vloggers group decide to leave, asking Finn if he’s coming to. He speaks to Rae, and she shrugs, which tells him she’s not quite interested in their plans any longer. She doesn’t know them, so it feels a bit weird for her to hang up with them.

So, now that they are alone and with no plans, they decide having a walk through the park is a good idea.

“I thought it was going to be a bigger meeting, not a bunch of friends hanging out in London.” She tells him whilst she’s feeding the ducks in the lake. “I expected at least more than ten people… Did you know?”

“Sort of…”

“What did you mean… sort of?”

“What? You wouldn’t have come here if I told you there wasn’t a meeting.”

“Have I travelled for almost four hours to meet six of your friends?”

“And me. Don’t forget about me…”

“You’re such a cheater, you know?” She says, pointing at him with her index finger when she stops feeding the animals in the lake and turns to him.

She laughs at him, which makes him laugh too. He grins at her, taking a step towards her and takes her hand in his, caressing her hand with his fingertip.

“So what now?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you not supposed to be having fun right now?” Chloe asks on the other side of the line.

“He’s getting some food…” Rae answers, keeping an eye on Finn’s back. It would embarrassed the hell out of her if he hears this conversation.

“Details. Now!” Chloe gets excited over the phone and Rae giggles because of her own emotions at the moment.

“He’s delicious. _Too delicious._ ”

“What do you mean ‘ _too delicious’_?”

“He’s a Greek God. Do you remember when we used to say how fit Jamie Crawford was? Well, he’s a four comparing to Finn. Jesus…”

“What happened when you arrived? Tell me e-very-thing.” She spells every syllable, emphasizing the last word.

“We was waiting me outside the train station, smoking. Like that picture I showed you weeks ago.” If Rae were in a pool, she wouldn’t be able to appreciate her drool on the water. Her eyes fall into the last bit of Finn’s back. He’s got a beautiful arse. “And when we said hi to each other, that we had this bit of a kiss on the cheek though, he kissed me on the corner of my lips.”

“AAAAAAWWW! YOU KISSED!!” Chloe starts to jump over the bed, because Rae can hear the sound of the mattress through the phone.

“No really, though.”

“No?”

“I haven’t finished.” She takes a deep breath, checking on Finn and his muscles again. He has taken his hat once they entered the place. His hair looks pretty and soft. All she wants to do is run her fingers along that golden hair of his. “He just gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I mean, my lips. The corner.”

“And…”

“We held hands…” Once again, Chloe yells in enjoyment. “We walked hand by hand around London all day. Then, we went to the hotel to leave the stuff and when he came from the bathroom… I swear, Chloe… He looked like he was a lion and I was the gazelle.”

“Is he good?”

“Good?”

“A good lover.”

Her cheeks turns into a pink colour and unconsciously, her eyes look around at the people around her. As if they could hear their conversation.

“I hope so…”

“I thought…” Chloe speaks again, stopping in the middle of the sentence. “Did you not…?”

“No, no, we didn’t.”

“But…”

“We had to go…”

“Don’t tell me you…” After a long pause from Rae’s side, Chloe sighs. “I can’t believe it. If I were you, I’d have grabbed him and I’d have locked us in the bedroom until the hotel director would kick us out.”  

“Chlo!” She has a laugh with her friend’s words until she sees Finn approaching their table again, holding their food in his hands. “Fuck! I need to go. He’s coming.”

“Be a filthy bitch for me!” Chloe laughs again, hanging up the phone before Rae can answer her again.

“Who was that?” He asks when he comes back with the tray full of hamburgers, drinks and a box of nuggets. He sits opposite her and points at the stuff she ordered.

“Chloe…”

“Nice…” He smiles at her with the same smile that’s been melting her all day. “So… What have you been up to?”

“Not much. Just old bored Lincolnshire…” She shrugs, taking one of her hamburgers in her hands and getting rid of the paper that covers it. “You?”

“I’ve done quite a lot, actually.” He follows her path and opens the box full of chicken nuggets, eating it in one gulp. “Been planning on moving away…”

“Do you really?” She asks, interested in the way the conversation is leading them on. “I wish I could get rid of my mum and his new husband, Karim.”

“I’m looking for a partner, if you’re interested.” He takes a chip in between his fingers, biting half of it and later, taking the rest.

“If only… Anyway, I couldn’t afford a rent, so…”

“I’m sure we could come to an agreement…” He tells her in a low voice, winking an eye at the same time.

“What do those words imply, Finn Nelson?”

“Whatever you want them to mean, Rachel Earl…” He doesn’t take his eyes off her for anything. “I’d be very pleased to see you _around_ , regularly.”

“For your information, flirting in the middle of McDonald’s with Mr. I sniff Nuggets’ sweet-and-sour sauce staring at us is not as pleasurable as other times.” She makes a movement with her head, not trying to gain that guy’s attention whilst her mouth makes a shrug to one side of her face. He just laughs at her, stopping his scanning mode of Rae and turning his eyes to the other lad, who notices their stares at changes his body position.

“I guess we’ll leave the fun games for later, then.” Another wink. And this one is hotter than the first one. Plus, more meaningful, implied with said words. Rae’s legs start trembling at the idea. “Will you come?” He asks after a few seconds in silence, taking her off guard.

“What?”

“We were talking about me moving away before I implied us having sex in it.” Rae changes from human mode into a red light in a matter of milliseconds. She grabs her drink and takes a big sip.

“So we can have a private sleepover?”

“Who knows…”

“Should I?”

“I’m only asking you to come and visit me…” He whispers in a sweet but melodic voice. “You know we don’t hafta do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” His hands run through the table until he holds one of her hands, squeezing it to reassure her he’s not going to force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. “Yeah?”

She nods.

“Yeah, I know.”

He smiles brightly at her and removes his hand again, taking a hamburger from the tray and eating it in less than thirty seconds.

“I’ll go…”

“Will ya?”

“Just with one condition.”

“Go on.”

“You’ll show me your record collection.”

“I was counting on it, girl.” He takes a couple more nuggets into his mouth and drinks some of his beer before swallowing them. “So, are you up to?”

“Just because of the records.”

“Yeah, the records. Sure…” He evilly laughs to himself, as if he’s believing her.

“Well… Tell me about it. Your flat…” She says, in order to make conversation again. She doesn’t really like when they are quiet. It feels nice but there’s so much tension between them to be in silence…

“I’m thinking about moving out to the centre of Manchester. Small flat near Afflecks, maybe.” Finn bites once again his hamburger, laughing at it because she’s keeping an eye to every movement he does. “I’m having two places in mind, though. Just in case the first one goes tits.”

“Good point.”

“Yeah. My dad wants me to find a good place to live in.” He leans a bit into her, trying to get her closer to him to whisper in her ear. “But let’s face it, he wants me out as soon as possible so he can bring girls in too.” He puts his back again in the chair and laughs.

He eats his dinner whilst trying to explain more details about his new life in the Mancunian city, adding some stories in the process. Their dinner is full of laughters and jokes about one another, showing pictures about their friends and explaining some funny situations they’ve been in in the past.

“So you haven’t been a captive in Stamford…” He says when they leave the restaurant and holds his scarf much better around his neck, now that they are in the open.

“It happened once, and Archie wanted to meet that bloke in Lincoln and he didn’t want to go on his own – neither did I – so we took the train and went up there.” She shrugs with her shoulders, adjusting the zip of her jacket and her hat. “I spied on them for a few minutes. He seemed nice, though. He was waiting for us in a café. We took a long time to think if that was a good idea or not. It _definitely_ was for Archie.” She laughs remembering the situation. Archie’s face explained everything when he came back. “Since then, Archie’s been… Nah, he couldn’t be any gayer than he already is.”

After walking for the different London streets with Christmas decorations, they appear in front of Apple Market. Finn suggests to go in and have a look at what’s in it.

“Shall we, Rapunzel?” He asks, showing her his arms so she can lock her arm around it.

“Sure. Why not?” She follows his steps, entering the market from one of the corners.

They walk through the streets, walking slowly while taking a deep look at every detail in the streets. Lights, shops, people… Leicester Square is covered in gold and white because of the amount of lights that it has. Children play in the fairground ride, waving their small hands to their parents that wait outside. Then, a man stops Finn and tells him to buy him a flower, so he can give it to his girlfriend. He shrugs, turning his eyes to Rae – whose blushing because of the flower man – and holds him a fiver.

A white rose is now being held of her hand when the other one holds Finn’s hand tight. Her hands are cold, although she doesn’t really care because she feels happy holding him. She kind of likes it that people think they are a couple. Maybe… they look good together after all.

Finn suggests they could order hot chocolate for both of them, as the temperature does not bear them out.

They finally decide to stop in Trafalgar Square for a few minute. They sit in a corner on the stairs, listening to the carols that a Church choir is singing in one of their sides. Rae whispers the lyrics of each song, following the rhythm of the group and Finn smiles at her without taking his eyes off her. She looks carefree in that moment. She looks beautiful just by doing that. Being _her._ He begins to sing with her, though it’s almost a lip-sync thing, because he doesn’t let his voice go out of his throat.

The couple stays longer than they have planned, sitting in the cold stairs until the carols are finally over. Rae grabs her phone and takes a look at the time, and because it’s still early, she takes her earphones from her handbag and hands one of them to him. She switches them on in the slot at the bottom on her phone and her fingers click on Spotify, putting the playlist she used in the train.

Tiny Dancer starts playing and Finn hums the melody, making Rae laugh when she hears him. He bites his bottom lip without containing himself any longer and grabs her face in between her hands, leaning in and brushing his lips against her own. It’s just a contact, which she doesn’t refuse. She moves closer to him, touching his tight with the palm of her hand and caressing the denim of his jeans. He deepens the kiss when he notices her lips curve into a smile against his mouth and lowers his right hand to enclose her shoulders and push her more to his chest.

Rae moves aside after a long two minutes kissing his lips, noticing how her cheeks turn into a bright red colour and stares him in the eye. He pecks her lips once more, leaning on her again but she pushes his chest away and giggles. Even though nobody is paying attention at them, she feels like they shouldn’t be doing that surrounded by that many people. Finn moves her scarf aside with his fingers and pecks different kisses around the skin of her neck, which makes her whimper.

“Stop it!” She tries to push him away, although he refuses to do and keeps doing his job. “Not here, dickhead…” She whispers against his ear, nearer to her mouth than she thought. She closes the distance once more and bites briefly yet softly his earlobe, making him jump in surprise.

“Oi!” He holds his ear with his hand, caressing the bitten part with his fingertips.

“You didn’t let me go…” She punches him in his arm, while laughing. “Let’s go…” She puts her phone in her bag, taking the earphone from Finn’s ear first and stands up, stretching her hand out for him to take it in his and waits until they pick everything up.

They walk again through the crowded London streets, taking the underground when they finally arrive to Piccadilly Circus. They last long than usual because Finn can’t contain himself and has to give her kisses every two steps. They sit in two seats in the way back to their hotel, Rae holding Finn’s hand and entwining their fingers together. It feels kind of natural by now, despite of how awkward it seemed hours ago.

They don’t last long until they arrive to their hotel’s elevator, where the sexual tension can be cut with a knife. Even though it’s a short ride, they feel like it’s the longest they’ve been locked inside a lift. Her eyes are fixed in something on the floor, whilst he can’t stop the grin in his face and play with his fingers, crossed behind him. His shoulder bumps against her arm, making her raise her gaze to him. He’s going to kiss her for the eleventh time when the lift stops. They walk separately until they’re in front of their room. Rae waits until Finn proceeds with the key.

When the door is finally opened, he lets her come in first. She begins to take her jacket and scarf off of her, doing Finn the same. Then, she turns around, making eye contact with him and she smiles softly at him and he walks a few steps until he’s in front of her body. He still takes two more steps until Rae’s knees touch the end of the bed, which causes her to fall on the mattress. He smiles mischievously and with the help of his knee, he makes himself room between her legs, standing himself in front of her. He takes off his blue jumper, running his fingers through the buttons of his shirt and taking it real slow, he starts undoing the top ones until he removes the piece of clothing. Then, he leans on top of her.

“I’m not gonna let you get away from me again, Rae Earl…” He whispers against her lips before kissing her passionately.

 

He kisses her before letting her go. He likes her. He told her last night, and she said the same thing to him. It’s hard meeting someone you like that much and not having enough of them in just a weekend. When he steps back, she moves closer to him and puts her hand behind his neck, losing her fingers through the touch of his hair.

“You’re gonna miss the train.” He whispers against her lips after a few more seconds kissing her, laughing against her kissable lips.

“I wouldn’t mind…” She catches his bottom lip in her mouth, smiling at him with her face tilted. “I’ll go to Manchester with you in that case.”

“Looks fine for me.” He squeezes her in his arms and drops a kiss on his nose. “But seriously, you’ll miss it.” He moves his hands around her body until he locks his fingers around her wrists, stopping the hug. “Did you have a good weekend?” She nods in response.

“The best.” She kisses him briefly once more when the train station announces the train Rae has to take it’s going to close their doors in two minutes. “Now I have to go…” She points at the air, meaning to point at the voice of the speakers. “I’ll see you soon…”

“So soon that you’re not gonna be able to miss me.” He pecks her lips and waves at her while seeing her leave and hoping on the train.

When she finds the seat that appears on her ticket, she takes her phone from the jacket and changes her background in a matter of seconds. She smiles widely, proudly because how amazing they look together in that selfie. The weekend has been full of selfies of them two and the memory card doesn’t have any storage left. Then, she opens a Facebook and looks through _Home._ She wants to read what he posted last night. She should have checked what he posted, although she was quite busy after round one. When she finally finds it, her cheeks hurt from smiling that hard when she reads it in his profile.

 **Finn Nelson** is in a relationship with **Rachel Earl**.


	9. Chapter 9

She hops off the train with the brightest smile on her face. It’s Saturday morning. It’s a shining day and she’s finally far away from home, just for a few days. She doesn’t even know the city, but she has a map. Google Maps is always a well-received friend in these cases.

Rae types the address in it, waiting a few seconds until it works and tells her the better way to go. The only thing she knows is that she has to take the metro to arrive. On the journey, she remembers the last conversation she had with her mum last night, and laughed at the silliness of it.

_“I saw your dirty picture.”_

_“Which_ dirty _picture?”_

_“Since when have you got a boyfriend, if I must know?_

_“Since I dated him a few weeks ago.”_

_“Who’s him?_

_“Finn.”_

_“When did you meet him? And where?”_

_“Ugh mum, just somewhere.”_

_“And where does he live?”_

_“Round here…”_

_“And why isn’t he coming?”_

_“He’s busy…”_

_“With what? Wetting your lady bits?”_ Rae remembers Linda pointing at her chest, accusatory. “ _Tell him I want to meet him next time. Period.”_

The journey isn’t as long as she thought it would be and without noticing, she’s in front of the building. She already has a spare key, even though it’s her first time there. She knocks on the door for the first time when she locates the right number. She knocks for a second time, until a few steps can be heard on the other side of the door.

The door opens to show Finn drying his hair with a yellow towel and a big smile on his face when he lands his eyes on her.

“Hello…” He sweetly says, welcoming her with his hand gesturing to the small living room in front of them. However, when she walks in, she stops and takes his hand off the towel and greets him with a kiss.

“Hiya…” She responds when the kiss is finally over. _God,_ she’s missed those lips.

“Did you find the place easily?” He puts his arms around her, squeezing her tightly against his chest.

“Not really.” She entangles her fingers in his wet hair, attempting to style it. “In fact, I was hoping you’d come to the train station. Would have been more romantic, you know?”

“More romantic than this?” He says, making a sign with his eyes at both of their bodies.

“Even more…” She leans in a few inches, brushing the tip of her nose against his own and shaking her head to both sides in order to produce a cute Eskimo kiss. “By the way, you should cut your hair a little bit.”

“Yes, mum.” He responds when he goes in for a kiss on her neck, although she refuses at the first contact with his skin.

“And the stubble. Don’t forget about it.” She says with a laugh, stopping the contact between them. She takes the chance and grabs her bag, which is still outside in the corridor. Rae closes the door, throwing the big bag at him. “Go on, I’m waiting for the room tour.”

He places her bag in a corner beside the small couch in the living room and walks towards her again, hugging her from behind while taking the first steps, making her move forward, showing her the small flat he booked a couple of weeks ago.

“This is the kitchen.” The first stop of the tour. He points at some stuff like the small fridge that’s only been working since last weekend and telling her his first experience using the washing machine that is situated beside the sink. “And that…”  He motioned over to the table smirking.  “Is the table where I’ll fuck you at least twice this weekend.” He keeps walking, making her move again and they stop in front of a white but closed door. “That is the bathroom. It’s all messy because of the shower, so we’ll pass.” And finally, the last door. Finn opens it with a hand on Rae’s side and lets her walk in. “I know it’s not the best. I still have to put some posters up and spread Finn all over it, but the bed is comfy…”

“Is it?” She asks, wriggling her eyebrows as she looks up to him.

“Oh, you tell me. Like…” He checks the watch on his left wrist and shrugs, pouting his lips. “In an hour?”

She smirks and takes a look at all of him, especially his chest, where she can notice his nipples brushing against the clothing of his white t-shirt because of the coldness of the room. Rae places her hands just at the top of his trousers, slipping them underneath his shirt and caressing his abs. Her hands going higher until her thumbs are against his nipples and teases him.

“You seem cold…” She whispers on his skin, dropping a wet kiss on the hair under his belly button. “Do you want me to warm you up?”

“How kind of you…” He says, leaning his body against hers and putting his hands on her shoulders, massaging them for a minute.

Meanwhile, Rae is still covering his belly with open mouth kisses.

He likes the touch her lips provoke on his skin. It’s warm and sweet. It gives tickles his belly every time she places her hands on him. He sometimes wonders if he provokes the same effect on her. Goosebumps running through his whole body when he’s next to her, not even touching, just… being there by his side. Their bodies have some kind of electricity between one another that they can’t stop. And he _loves_ that sensation.

“You _look_ hot, though.” Softly, his hands run through the front of her shirt and he starts unfastening the first buttons. He rubs his fingers over her breasts, still covered in clothes. His fingers keep undressing her and when he’s finished, he takes her shirt off and throws it to the opposite side of the bedroom.

Her hands pull his t-shirt up while giving the skin of his abdominals small bites with her teeth. He, subconsciously, drives his hands to the back of his neck and takes his t-shirt off in one go. A smile appears on his face when her kisses go from bottom to top, surrounding his left nipple with her lips. He instantly lets his had fall down, closing his eyes with the contact of her wet tongue in such a sensitive area.

Now, her hands are undoing the lace to his joggers, taking her time to pull them down over his feet. She stops kissing him and stares at him with a goofy smile.

“You know… It’s been a whole week since we… And I start to miss it.” She removes the rest of her clothes, taking her tank top off and her skirt, showing him her black lingerie. “Do I look nice? I’ve bought it just for you…” She turns around on the bed, bending on all fours and showing him how tight her knickers look around her bottom. “Do you like it?” She turns her face and looks right into his eyes, licking her bottom lip seductively.

“Fucking Hell Rae!” He groans before jumping over her body, collapsing on her back and kissing the back of her neck, making her laugh at the abruptness of his acts.

“Finn…” She moves behind him, turning around when he lets her, although he covers her in kisses, from bottom to top. Rae giggles, trying to stop him for a brief second even though he’s insistent. “Finn!” A moan escapes from her throat, gasping for air when she feels his hips pressing in her triangle of Venus. Her hands move from the mattress to his back, feeling his muscles tense against her touch and observing his skin start to shine. “Now you’re getting warmed up…”

 

 

After making two mugs of tea, she returns to the bathroom, it’s even messier than before. _Their_ fault. She sets his mug on the side of the sink and she steps back, leaning half of her body against the door frame of the small room and drinks a sip of tea, taking a look at what he’s doing.

Finn is now putting some shaving cream on his face, looking at her from the corner of his eye for an instant before returning to his work. The lotion ends in every corner of his cheeks, moustache and neck. When he’s finished, he grabs a razor blade from the first drawer and starts shaving the bottom of his neck carefully.

Finn’s just wearing a towel around his hips, covering his glory would use his bath robe, but Rae has stolen the only one he’s got.  But that was a small price to pay for the sensual long shower they’ve taken together. It was a need after their love making session an hour ago.

It feels weird watching him doing such trivial thing as shaving his stubble. She’s seen other men doing that. Archie, for example. He does it quite often. But Finn… Chloe says watching your lover do such _normal_ things killed the magic of love, although it made Rae fall even more in love with him.

Wait. Hold on a minute. Did she say love? Is she… She needs to change the subject in her mind.  

“My mum wants to meet you.” She says when she knows for sure the blade is not touching his skin.

He responds quickly. He doesn’t even seem shocked. “Really? Did you tell her you’ve got a boyfriend?” He cleans the razor in the sink and takes it back against the skin of his cheek. His eyes are fixed in the mirror, paying attention on where he’s cutting and being careful with his sideburn.

“No exactly…”

“What does that mean?” He furrows his eyebrows, changing his expression more worried.

“My mum’s wondering who the guy from the picture is.” She drinks some more tea, walking towards him and staying on his side, watching him through the mirror.

“Which picture?” She softly caresses his lower back, making him shiver. He withdraws the razor for a second, until he’s used to her touch and keeps working on his stubble.

“The one we took in bed back in London.”

He laughs. He laughs because it’s hilarious. If he faced Linda, he wouldn’t laugh that much though.

“After we…”

“That one.”

“Nice…” He laughs again, finishing one of his cheeks and starting to shave the other side of his face.

“Actually, she thinks you’re from Stamford. That you’re some creepy bloke I met in the pub or something.”

“Does she know you’re here?” He asks when he notices her arms around him, hugging him from behind. She drops her chin on his shoulder, not before giving him a quick kiss on his uncovered skin.

“Yes!” She assures him, shrugging at him. “Told her I had a weekend with the girls… Izzy’s got my back.”

“I suppose I’ll have to get Izzy a big present, then.” He winks at her, tilting a smile. He puts his left hand over hers, caressing the palm of her hand with his thumb. “So, a guy from Stamford, hey…”

“Yea, so she’s looking around for ya.” He laughs again, finishing now from the shaving and cleaning his face with a small towel. “Finn Nelson.  Most wanted.” She jokes, telling him how her mum could become a predator because of him. She, then, hugs him tightly, kissing the back of his neck once again and whispering against his skin. “Anyway, thanks for inviting me here.”

He turns around, pushing his bottom against the sink and raises his hands to hold her face and leans in, pecking her lips softly, closing his eyes. He smiles through the kiss, feeling how she does it too, but she steps back after a few seconds.

“Okay. Now it’s time for your hair. Where are the scissors?”

He laughs and turns around, opening the first drawer and showing her the only scissors he has at the moment and shrugs.

“Nail scissors, really?” But she takes them. And Finn patiently waits until she’s done with the hair styling.

 

 

 

While Rae starts preparing some food for them in the kitchen, Finn begins to prepare the set where they’re going to film together. They decided not long ago they should film a video one day and the day has come. It’s supposed to be a music thing, as it’s going to be updated in _TunningLife_ ’s videoblog, even though he’s seen this tag around and some people have had questions about his latest videos so he decides to change the way the video it’s supposed to go quite considerabley.

The lighting is good enough and the camera is placed at the right spot, so he starts writing the questions on a piece of paper. He writes random sentences as it’s something he’s never thought before, and rips all of them into small pieces to be folded, afterwards.

“Could you bring me a glass, Rae?”

“Wait a minute!” She yells from the kitchen.

Rae comes back from the kitchen with a bowl of crisps and a couple of beers, putting all of it on the tea table in front of them. She sits next to him, squeezing half of her body to his side, ready to start filming.

“What have you been thinking?” She opens her can and takes a long sip, watching him putting all the broken papers in the small glass she’s brought with her.

“I’ll explain now.” He stands up from the sofa and presses the red button on the camera and sits by her side again. Then, he starts to introduce themselves like they always do when they’re recording. “How you doing, _tuners_? Today I’m with the amazing _RaeAsInRachel!_ ”

“Hiya!” She gestures with a shake of her hand.

“Because of certain events, she’s finally able to join me with the next video. As you all know, it must be something related to music and just because I don’t want to change the topic of music, I’ve decided to change the theme of the whole recording quite a bit.” He says to the camera, smiling at her briefly for a second and continues speaking. “I’ve prepared some questions. One of us will read it and the other one will have to answer with the title of a song.”

“But what kind of questions are on those papers?” She asks, holding the glass in her hands and shaking it in order to mix them up.

“Random.” He shrugs and takes one crisp in his mouth. “You wanna go first?”

“No way!” She answers quickly. She doesn’t know what’s written in there, so he goes first. “You begin. It’s _your_ game.”

“Ooookay…” He puts his hand inside the glass and mixes the papers once again, taking one from the bottom. He opens it carefully without ripping the white paper and reads it out loud. “First song _we_ heard together.”

“Oh, so it’s about _us_.”

“Kind of…” And the answer is clear, because he remembers. “O Holy Night.”

“It wasn’t that song!” She crosses her arms around her chest and mumbles. “It was Tiny Dancer.”

“We were listening to carols before that!”

“It doesn’t count!”

“Of course it does! We sang together, remember?”

“Whatever… You can’t count that.” She then takes another piece of paper and reads. “Which song describe us the most?” She reads the sentence a couple of times, trying to remember a song that fits with their status and their relationship for the last months. “I’m not entirely sure on this one, but More Than Words could fit?”

“Do you think it fits?”

“Yeah, why not.” She shrugs, bumping her shoulder against his arm and hands him the papers. He kisses her cheek quickly, making her giggle. “Choose.”

Finn takes one of the papers and reads again, throwing the paper away before he even finishes.

“Perfect song for a first date… Champagne Supernova, obviously. I did a cover a while ago, and I said that. It’s a good song.”

“I remember…” She says in a lower tone.

“I might play that song to you later…” He puts his hand on her upper thigh, squeezing her flesh softly.  Fortunately the gesture cannot be seen on screen. “I know you’ve fixed your eyes on my guitar quite a few times today.”

“I thought you didn’t notice…”

“I _do_ notice.” He winks and takes a piece of paper for her, putting it in her hands. “Here.”

She opens the paper carefully, opening her eyes wide when she reads the full sentence.

“You are a pervert.” She points at his chest, laughing at him. “You knew which paper had _this_.”

“I didn’t…” He stops staring at her, avoiding her gaze and hiding a mischievous smile.

“Song to have sex with? Of course you didn’t know…” She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Closer.”

“Which song is that?”

“Closer. From NIN.”

“Oh, is that it?” He says in a sexy tone, leaning his body to her until his chest is presses against her side.

His hand brushes her cheek sweetly until his fingers are entangled in her hair. He presses her head against him, in order to kiss those beautiful lips of hers and bites them softly. She giggles, pushing him with all her will until he’s a few inches away from her.

“What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He pushes his body against her once again, but she refuses. “What?”

She points at the camera, still recording and he shrugs, grinning at her. “Do you want to _film_ us?”

“Why not?” Although Rae doesn’t look so convinced. Finn gasps against the skin of her neck and stands up from the sofa, switching off the camera and going back to her side. “Happy now?”

“Much happier.” She whispers into his lips, licking them before taking his shirt off and making him sit comfortably on the couch.

She kneels in between his legs and, with an aggressive pull of his trousers, they join the same route as his shirt. Her hand ends up in his crotch, which she caresses with the softest touch whilst kissing part of his upper thigh. His hands, grab a handful of hair to direct her where he most desires. He closes his eyes, letting his head fall backwards on the sofa and bites his bottom lip when her lips touch the sensitive area in the middle of his boxers.

“You definitely get me closer to God, Rae…” He whispers between groans when she decides to give him some _love._


End file.
